1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment used with riding animals.
More particularly this invention relates to a bridle which may be used as a halter.
2. Prior Art
Halters and bridles are well known, and have been in use for many years serving distinct and useful functions. Halters are fitted onto an animal, such as a horse or mule, and used for a variety of purposes. When a lead shank is attached, the halter may be used for leading or tethering the animal. A halter is used to obtain a measure of control over the animal. The halter fits securely over the head and is usually formed from strong material that resists breaking.
A bridle also fits over a horse's head in a manner similar to a halter. However, it includes a bit which fits into a horse's mouth. The bridle allows a much subtler control of the horse and is used when the horse is ridden.
The halter and bridle have been used for many years and work very well for their intended functions. However, problems often develop when changing from halter to bridle. The halter is used to secure a horse when saddling, but must be removed to allow the bridle to be put on the horse. This is when problems can occur. When the halter is removed, control over the horse may be lost. This may be due to the nature of the horse or some external factor causing the horse to take fright. If this happens when the halter has been removed the horse is free to bolt. Many times a halter will be removed from the head and refastened around the horse's neck to retain some control. The bridle may then be fastened onto the horse's head. However, this was not the way the halter was designed to be used and may be awkward.
Also, when the halter is off or fastened around the horse's neck there is very little or no control of a horse's head. The horse may then throw its head, hindering attempts to put on the bridle. Some horses may even attempt to bite. Without some means of restraint, this could be a painful problem.
Another problem arises when a bridle is in place. Many times a rider would like to tether the horse for a short time. A horse tethered with a bridle and having a bit in its mouth is in danger of being injured. The solution is to exchange the halter for the bridle, which causes the problems mentioned before to arise.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bridle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bridle which may be safely used as a halter.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a bridle with a bit that can be easily attached and removed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bridle which may be easily transformed into a halter.